wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cotton (Fear)
❤️��Hello, patient 24602, how are you feeling?��❤️ ❤️��Click this text to view my sona. Please don't use this code without permission.��❤️ Belongs to Fear. Please do not take anything from this page. Appearance Cotton is a beautiful pink and blue rainwing. Her skin, the blue, is the color of a cloudless sky. Her frill is the color of deep raspberries; and its the same color as her wing membranes. Her secondary scales, and underscales, are 2 shades of an alluring shade of bubble-gum pink. Her secondary scales are the darker shade, while her underscales are the lighter of the two. Her eyes are a graceful green; the sclera being a green off-white, and her actual iris being a darker, but still bright green. Her horns are an ivory white; and she looks almost exactly, color-wise, like those cotton candy sticks you get at a carnival. Personality Cotton is a decently wise dragon, who is kind enough to share her knowledge with others. This is the exact reason she became a teacher. History Cotton is 13 years old, in dragon years. She hatched in 4,999 AS. She was born during the Sandwing war, but that was irrelevant to her life. Like many dragonets in the rainforest kingdom, she was raised by the community and never knew her parents. She hatched healthy and happy; with no problems. She was considered a "Runt" because of her small size, but that didn't change anything. During her childhood, she made many friends and maybe one or two enemies, but her childhood was relatively normal. Her adulthood was much different. Jade mountain became a thing, but sadly only had limited space for Rainwing and Nightwing dragonets. Cotton herself went there and learned as much as she could. She took this newfound information and became a teacher in the rainforest kingdom. She used her knowledge for good, helping dragonets of both the rain and night tribes learn as much as she knew herself. She even opened up her own library! It was filled to the brim with scrolls, and she'd even hold classes for reading, and various other subjects like history and math there! One day, she opened up her library, and classes, to tribes other than night and rain. She'd have classes every day of the week, but every class was different. In total, there would be 14 dragons in each class. 2 from each tribe. Every single day of the week, she'd have a class of dragons different from the last. She did this to give an opportunity to more than just 14 dragons. This leads to today; she still owns and runs her library, which is now the largest in all the land. Scrolls upon scrolls are brung to her library in specific. She still holds classes for all tribes in the same way as she used to, and has taught tons of dragons what she knows. Abilities Normal rainwing abilities. <3 Relationships Iceberry Cotton was introduced to this bright young Rain/Ice hybrid by her friend, who was indeed one of Berry's teacher. She loves Berry's interest in reading, and finds her knowledge outstanding. Sabotage Cotton has only seen this hyrbid a few times; but never interacted with them. She'd love to get to know them more. Gallery Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)